


Moments of Vigilance

by Miss_Femm



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck
Genre: Don Rosa - Freeform, F/M, Klondike!Scrooge, Yearning, after goldie sends the letter, introspective, my precious otp, takes place during canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Femm/pseuds/Miss_Femm
Summary: Goldie tells herself she isn't waiting for him anymore. (Introspective drabble.)





	Moments of Vigilance

Goldie is not the waiting kind. She used to scoff at those dumb broads in romance novels, the ones who stood on the beach, eyes straining toward the horizon for a ship carrying their lovers back into their trembling arms. As always, she is a woman of action. Men waited for her, if anyone had to do any waiting.

As far as she’s concerned, she still doesn’t wait. She goes about her business, laughing with the over-eager miners, strutting onstage, glittering brighter among the clouds of tobacco smoke than the coveted gold hidden in these parts.

And yet, in brief moments of respite, she pauses beside the frost-covered windows and those emerald eyes turn to the snow-covered paths leading out of Dawson, to the wilds beyond, to places unknown. Then that businesslike mind wanders and Goldie wonders where he is now, what (or who) he’s thinking about right this moment.

Sometimes catching her in these dreamy moments, Goldie’s coworkers ask her if she really thinks that dumb miner is coming back, but she laughs them off. What does she care if he never comes back, if he freezes himself dead in the ice or if his stupid dreams came true after all elsewhere?

But they know better.

And worse still, so does Goldie.


End file.
